U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,004 discloses a wall construction of the above-described type wherein the scrim has about six by six strands per square inch (column 2, lines 16-19). When staples with leg portions spaced on three-eighths-inch centers are used to secure the insulation boards, only two strands are held by a staple.